Surge suppressors or surge tanks are designed to control pressure surges or transients in hydraulic transport systems such as pipelines or the like, which are created when the flow of the fluid traveling through the system is abruptly changed. Pressure transients can be either positive or negative and are potentially destructive and may result in damage to piping, pumps, instruments, fittings, or other system components in hydraulic communication with the same.
Surge suppressors have been used for years as a means for controlling pressure transients. Some surge tanks employ an elastomeric gas-filled bladder disposed therein and are well known having applications within various industries, including fire protection systems, municipal water and sewage systems, desalination facilities, fuel systems, and chemical and petrochemical facilities.
During a pump start up, for example, a high transient of pressure is created at the pump discharge. Installation of a bladder surge tank at the pump discharge absorbs the fluid from the pump until the fluid achieves steady state velocity, then the surge tank discharges the fluid into the system to balance the pressure and eliminate the pressure transient. Pressure transients may also be created where there is a sudden and abrupt cessation of liquid flow. Bladder surge tanks can eliminate the pressure transient. Bladder surge tanks also have application as a deluge surge tank where the instantaneous discharge of fluid is required in, for example, fire protection systems.
Regardless of the application, to function properly the elastomeric bladder maintains a desired precharge pressure. When the bladder is installed into a surge tank, whether it is for the first time at a manufacturing facility or subsequently in the field to replace a nonoperable bladder, it is desired that the bladder be installed in a manner that does not damage or otherwise potentially impair the desired operation and effective service life of the bladder once installed and placed into use.
It is, therefore, desired that a bladder and attachment members for installing or attaching the same within a surge tank be engineered in a manner so as to avoid the bladder from possibly being damaged during installation. It is further desired that the bladder and attachment members be ones that permit bladders to be used with existing surge tanks, e.g., be retrofitable, so as to enable use of the bladder and attachment members with existing surge tanks and thereby avoiding the need to replace the surge tank altogether. It is further desired that the bladder and/or member used in conjunction therewith be ones capable of being manufactured without having to use any exotic techniques or materials.